The invention relates to a walk-in device for growing plants. The device comprises a shelf system for receiving individual plants as well as an illumination device for illuminating the plants.
The device according to the invention for growing plants concerns an interior or indoor plant growing system. This means that the plant growing system is a walk-in system.
Walk-in devices for growing plants are known. They comprise a shelf system for receiving individual plants. Since the plants require light for growing, an illumination device for illuminating the plants is provided additionally.
The disadvantage of known devices resides in that the growing area is relatively small and is limited to the footprint area of the device. Moreover, the energy expenditure for the illumination device is comparatively high.